The purpose of this study is to evaluate patients with EUCTD to determine what historical, physical, and serologic features are predictive of the evolution of this disease process. The other purpose of this study is to evaluate patients with rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, polymyositis, and progressive systemic sclerosis of less than 12 months duration to determine the overall prognosis over a 10 year period and whether any historical, physical, and serologic features are predictive of outcome.